Where The River Flows Again
by LynkStart
Summary: A fanfic version of the sequel to the movie Spirited Away. Chihiro, who is now 15 attends her first day of high school. Coincidentally, she ends up sitting next to guy whom she thought was Haku, but was he really Haku himself?


**Chapter 1: Resemblance**

"Chihiro! It's time for breakfast!"

_Ugh…first day of senior high school…_I thought as I quickly dress myself in my school uniform. It has already been 5 years since the day I had left the spirit world and I've got to say, I miss that place A LOT. After leaving Haku and the rest behind, I've continued living my casual life in the real world, doing normal things and not giving Gods a bath. I stare at myself in the mirror, hoping to see a change in my appearance, but no, the same reflection looked back at me disappointingly. Without messing up, I quickly tied my hair in my usual style-a ponytail- with the exquisite, violet hair-tie that Grandma Zeniba had made especially for me.

As soon as I've finished, I made my way down to the dinner table, a welcoming smell made my tummy rumble.

"Good morning Chihiro, are you ready for your first day of high school?" asked mum while she prepared my lunch.

"Oh hey mum, yea I'm ready" I answered as I hastily wolf down every bit of my meal. Man, bacon and eggs for breakfast is what everyone needs.

"You know," mum began, "there'll be a lot of guys in high school."

"MUUU-UM!"

"Ok ok, I'll stop talking now."

I could feel my face burning with embarrassment as I took the last bite of my bacon. _Why am I even blushing?! _I yelled in my head as I shoved my lunch into my bag, _it's not as if I like anyone or anything….I don't think…?_ In the corner of my eye, could see mum trying not to laugh.

"Thanks for the lunch mum." I said bluntly, leaving the house with an annoyed look on my face. Dad's car is already gone, so I assumed he had gone to work early today.

"Ogino-san!"

My eyes were instantly drawn to a girl standing at the gate of my house. Her usual jet-black hair was let loose as it tumbles down like a waterfall down her back. Her round, hazel brown eyes gleamed at me as she waved her hands, clearly showing signs of her presence.

"Karane-san! It's been awhile!" I rushed over to her, closing the gate behind me. Karane was my first friend since I've moved here, apart from Haku of course. For a second, I stopped. The sudden thought about Haku saddened me. _If only…_I mumbled as I continue to walk side by side with Karane-san, _I wonder if I'll ever see him again-_

"Ogino-san! Pole!"

Just in time, I find myself facing face-to-face with a telephone pole.

"Phew. Good call." I said to Karane , amazed by how close I was to losing some brain cells. She gave me a thumbs-up sign and we both laugh about it on the rest of our way to school.

I arrived at my new class, along with my other classmates. Already, there were guy and girl groups cluttered at different spots on the classroom. I looked at myself, and then looked back at them. _Yep, _I thought, _guess I'll be a loner here. _I quickly found a seat next to the window, keeping myself entertained by staring at the tree outside. Soon, the bell rang for homeroom. Almost immediately, everyone rushed to their seats, some took quick glances at me as they sat down. I look at myself again, double checking to make sure that I'm not wearing my uniform inside-out. Then, I realize that there is empty spot next to me.

Which meant no one wants to sit next to me.

Q.Q

Just as I was about to bury myself with shame, a bag fell on the chair beside me. I look up to see who it was.

For a moment, I thought he was Haku.

The boy has the same sea-green eyes and the brown-colored hair, except his hair isn't long like how Haku normally has it. I thought I was dreaming.

"Ha-Haku?" I stammered, "I-Is that….you?"

The boy turned to face me, his face was exactly like Haku's. Just as I was going I was about to hug him to bits, his quick reply shattered nearly all the hope out of me.

"Sorry," he replied "but I do not know you."

-{end of chapter 1}-


End file.
